Rainbow
by Adamalove777
Summary: A collection of Berena ficlets that correspond with each color of the rainbow!


Red-

Bernie closes her eyes, inhales deeply through her nose and sucks her lower lip into her mouth for a hard bite. Why, why why did she have to make Serena upset yesterday?

She usually could persuade her girlfriend to do some light necking in their mutual office when Serena had wore something as provocative as the red blouse she currently donned.

Actually, come to think of it, persuasion was rarely involved. Serena was usually more than willing to kiss Bernie, to touch her, to whisper what she couldn't wait to do to her later in the privacy of their bedroom…

Bernie tightened her grip on the arms of her chair. Serena was running the meeting today and Bernie was sure she was supposed to actually be taking notes or at the very least, listening attentively, but all she could think about was the way you could make out the perfect outline of Serena's breasts when inhaled deeply or how when she leaned on the table, her palms down and hand spread wide, that she would see the hint of skin underneath. How Serena using a commanding tone of authority coupled with these other things made her body feel like it was electrified, as if every atom was dancing with energy. If only she could meet Serena in their office after this, have her body pressed against her own, leaning against a file cabinet, Serena's hot breath moaning into her ear…

"Ms. Wolfe- I asked what you thought about the implementation of these new procedures for the trauma unit" Hanssen asked pointedly, his narrowed eyes giving tell to the fact that he knew Bernie was not paying attention.

Bernie's face flushed and she inwardly cursed herself for being so bloody _gay t_ hat she could barely endure one meeting with her girlfriend in _that shirt_ without turning into a mute,oversexed, hormonal, teenager.

She ran her hand through her hair and looked down at her notepad-nothing. She'd have to wing it.

"I think the measures could be complimentary, provided that they show an uptick in patient safety and satisfaction in other units" she said, hoping this was just vague enough to be interpreted as if it was her genuine answer.

Hanssen looked at her thoughtfully and nodded as if he was carefully considering her words.

"Well now that we have everyone's thoughts and a clear plan of action for moving forward, I believe we can conclude the meeting. Unless you have anything else Serena?"

Serena shook her head and threw a unreadable look at Bernie. Bernie gulped and felt as if she knew Serena could see she had bullshitted her way through her answer. She wondered if she would be in more trouble now than she had been before the meeting.

Bernie stood up to leave, happy to be able to leave the vicinity of her girlfriend. Usually this was the opposite of her feelings, but with being out of favor with Serena as well as feeling overwhelmed by her presence without the possibility of resolution, she couldn't get away quick enough. However as her feet reached the doorway, the edge of freedom, Serena called out to her.

"Bernie. I would like to see you in our office in five minutes."

"Um, actually Serena there are a few things I should do…" Bernie tried, but the look in Serena's eyes told her she shouldn't push her luck.

"Okay" she said somewhat lamely and braced herself for whatever telling off she was going to get. She did deserve it after all.

Five minutes later she was in the hall outside the office and briefly noticed the blinds were drawn tightly closed. She truly was about to get the telling off of her life. Serena did not want anyone else to see how angry she was and the simple fact that almost everyone in the ward had seen Serena Wendy Campbell get good and angry only made her more nervous. But she was a Major dammit! And this was her girlfriend. She could do this.

"Pull yourself together Wolfe" she thought and stepped into the office.

As soon as she shut the door, she gasped in surprise as she felt her back hit the file cabinet and her lips were assaulted with warm, wet lips covering her own.

"Mmm' she moaned into the kiss, losing herself for a second, allowing the sensation of Serena's lips and tongue on hers to overtake her. She began to trace her hand up Serena's sides and slide one hand underneath her bra...

Suddenly she remembered the second before and pulled back in confusion.

" Serena...what are you...I thought" She stumbled, confusion spreading across her features.

Serena's grin grew like a cheshire cats, toying with a strand of Bernie's hair, looking at her wickedly.

"You thought…? Did you think I was angry with you? " Bernie nodded and Serena continued

"Well I was, terribly upset with you last night, so I decided to have a little revenge today."

"Revenge?" Bernie asked weakly, growing more confused by the second. What was coming next? What was revenge if it meant Serena kissing her like she just did, touching her with feather light touches like she was now?

"Oh yes" Serena said, a glint in her eyes.

"I happen to know how much you like me in this top, how often you've told me how you desire to rip if off me with your teeth " Bernie blushes and Serena smiled grows

" So remembering that I was leading the meeting this morning…"

Bernie stares at her in disbelief.

"You decided to rev me up in the meeting? You did that all on purpose! The leaning, the finger spreading, the moan you made when you "accidentally" hit your elbow against the whiteboard?"

Serena shrugged. " A girl has got to do what a girl's gotta do. It worked, did it not?"

Bernie glared at her.

"You don't have to answer that. But, I am a forgiving woman. I am going to make it up to you right now."

Serena begins to slide her hand tantalizingly along the hem of Bernie's trousers and kisses her lightly on the neck.

Bernie forget how upset she is with her and lets her body lean into it. Serena sucks on her earlobe, licks a trail down her neck to her navel, pulls a nipple with her teeth. Moments later her trousers are pooled around her feet and Serena's hand is inside her, Bernie's breath seemingly left her body. Serena is leaving purple marks all over her bare chest and she scarcely can breathe when suddenly she feels herself ready to burst…when suddenly everything stops. Serena's hand stills and her lips stop.

Bernie looks at Serena with animal like lust and confusion, aching for her everywhere.

"Okay now Berenice. Tell me I am right and you'll never ever repeat the events of yesterday again"

Bernie's eyes widen in disbelief. "Serena please" she begs, pushing her hand on top of Serena's begging her to continue. Serena shakes her head and instead pulls her hand out completely, and Bernie aches in space of the loss of them filling her.

"It's simple Bernie. Do what I've asked and I will. So simple darling"

Bernie struggles to speak, so incoherent, and bloody frustrated that this is happening to her.

She searches for words amd finally spits out " Serena you were right, you always are and I'll never ever do that again"

Serena smiles at her, closing the distance between them again and kisses her lips lightly. Then she is roughly shoving her fingers back in, fucking her with abandon now, curling them perfectly and...suddenly she's coming all over Serena's hand and her lower lip is white from biting down so hard.

"Serena, g-d, oh Serena. G-d Serena I love you" she moans out, gripping the red fabric in question that brought this frenzy about in the first place.

"I know darling, I know. I love you too. Very much." Serena says as she kisses her deeply and helps her redress.

A little while later they both are putting on their coats, their shift finished and ready to head home, when Bernie catches Serena's hand.

"Serena?"

"Mhhm? " Serena answers distractedly, buttoning her coats many buttons.

" Would you really have stopped?" Bernie questions.

Serena stares at her for a long moment, narrows her eyes, and says " Well I believe we shall have to keep that question in askance for now. In case this ever happens again."

But Bernie knew it wouldn't because she would never, ever accidentally spill a glass of wine on Serena's favorite blouses again.


End file.
